


something as sweet as death

by joywrites



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, Death, M/M, canonverse, idk what else to tag this as
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-20
Updated: 2015-03-20
Packaged: 2018-03-18 18:05:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3578853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joywrites/pseuds/joywrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Canonverse. Levi dies. Spoiler alert. Lol</p>
            </blockquote>





	something as sweet as death

**Author's Note:**

> I actually really like this omg what I never like my stuff. Sorry I just needed angst and yeah, haha. I hope it's ok. I only gave this a one read over so ha yeah. Enjoy~

So, it's finally happening.

I'm not gonna say I wasn't expecting it or some shit like that 'cause that's absolute bullshit. 

As a soldier I've been waiting for this day my entire life, believing everyday will be my last. And now, it actually is.

It's a lot more peaceful then I thought it would be. Maybe because it's finally here. No more waiting. No more fighting.

I'm not saying I don't feel anything. The pain is definitely fucking there. I can feel where my bones have been snapped from the fall and where my blood is pouring out of me. It's not a pleasant feeling I'll tell you that, but in a way I also feel numb despite the sharp pains cursing through my body.

The sun's suddenly too bright, so I allow my watering eyes to close a bit. My breathing is coming short, but it's still there. I'm still alive, but I know it's not gonna take long to change that.

"Levi!" A familiar voice screams as I hear footsteps coming near. Before I even open my eyes, I recognise their voice.

Eren.

He scrambles onto his knees beside me, frantically yet carefully grabbing onto my shoulders. His face is a mess of tears and snot, his eyebrows pulled into a frown. He gasps as more tears continue to roll down his face.

"Levi..." His quiet voice wavers and his fingers grip onto my most likely now blood stained shirt. He sniffs in an attempt to pull himself together. Stubborn bastard. 

"W-what happened?" 

I sigh and flinch slightly from the pain shooting through my chest. Eren notices as his eyes grow wider and if possible hold an even stronger look of concern.

I answer him before he has a chance to worry more. "Damn Titans hit my gas tank... H... How are the others holding up?"

His lip trembles and he breaks into a sob. He breaks eye contact with me and answers in a shaky voice. "They're- they're alright, b-but it doesn't matter, we need to get you help-"

"Eren."

He makes another sobbing like sound. It sends another pain right through my chest.

I almost don't barely have the heart to tell him, even though he already knows it, he needs to hear it.

"I can't fucking move, Eren. I- you need to focus on the others while they're still alright."

He sobs even louder, his fingers tightening around my shirt as he rests his head gently on my shoulder.

I want to give his back a comforting pat, but my arms refuse to make a move. I realise now that even if I could come out of this alive, I wouldn't want to.

"It's alright, this was bound to happen-"

"No!" His voice cracks as he screams. "I-it's not alright, it's not! You were never meant to die, you were never..." He doesn't finish instead cries some more.

I see my vision starting to go, tears blurring my sight. Next is my hearing, but before it does I hear Eren say something through his crying.

He tells me he loves me and so I laugh. 

I laugh because of a few things. 

One, because of course this has to happen to me before I die, my life's been filled up with enough bad luck for me to just expect this kind of thing.

Two, because from only a few days of meeting each other I knew he had some kind of weird crush on me.

And three, because it makes me so fucking happy.

Eren and I have a difficult kind of relationship. But it didn't start out like that. He was the typical new trainee, but yet he wasn't. Him and I both knew it, we just didn't know what that difference was. He showed just the right amount of respect, fear and appreciation towards me. The kid pretty much fucking worshipped me. Like I was some hero or something. 

I kinda wish he was still like that. It'd sure make this a hell lot less painful.

But before this, there was always tension between us. But we never acted upon it. It was just there. Like a slight tingle if we accidentally brushed against each other or a look of longing or dare I say it, love.

But now, he's staring down at me confused, upset and angry all at the same time. 

"Why are you laughing?"

I allow myself to smile up at him, tears rolling out of my eyes.

"I'm happy."

Eren's eyes widen in fear. "But you're dying!"

I can see him breaking again from just saying it, as if he's finally accepting it. More tears fall from his eyes as he rests his head against mine and whispers, "You're not meant to die."

It's funny, I'd always been prepared for this day, but now I really don't want to die. Not when I finally have something worth living for.

"Eren..." I quietly whisper back. It's starting to hurt talking now, so I can't say all that I want, but I feel like just saying his name is enough.

He lets out another sob as shaky hands find my face. His lips meet mine. It's messy and desperate, but I love it. And with all my being I kiss him back, but have to stop as I physically don't have the strength to continue further, just letting him kiss me.

He pulls back after a while to catch his breath, crying once again whilst gently stroking my face. It's hard to breathe now and I find my self coming up in short, sharp breaths.

I want him to go. I don't want him seeing this. But don't have the strength to tell him. He notices what's going on and gasps, tears now pouring out of his eyes as he repeats over and over again, "no, no, no, no, no..", shaking me gently.

I try fighting it, but it brings me even more pain which makes Eren cry even more, so I stop, tears falling straight from my eyes. 

The last thing I see is Eren's face and though he's crying, I couldn't ask for a better sight.

And the last thing i hear is Eren saying,

"I'll kill them all for you, sir. Every last fucking one."

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if there were any errors and I hope I made at least someone cry lmao. Thank you for reading~


End file.
